Divine Attacks
The ability to release/use divine energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Divine Energy Manipulation. Variation of Energy Attacks. Opposite to Demonic Attacks. Not to be confused with Purification Attacks or Benefic Attacks. Also Called * Divine Energy Projection * Holy Attacks * Sacred Attacks Capabilities The user is able to release/use divine energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications * Divine Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of divine energy. * Divine Beam Emission: Release beams of a divine energy. * Divine Blast: Release divine energy over a specific target area. * Divine Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of divine energy. * Divine Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of divine energy. * Divine Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Divine Cutting: Use divine energy to cut opponents. * Divine Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with divine energy. * Divine Pillar Projection: Project divine energy pillars. * Divine Spike Projection: Project divine spikes. * Divine Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of divine energy. * Divine Wave Emission: Send out a wave of divine energy that repels everything. * Expanding Divine Bolts: Project divine energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Divine Blasts: Release blasts of divine energy in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release divine energy blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Holy Breath: Discharge divine energy blasts from mouth. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of divine energy. * Omnidirectional Divine Waves: Send out a wave of divine energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit divine energy from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of divine energy that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release divine energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release divine blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of divine energy. * Zap: A tiny short release of divine energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Angelic Attacks Associations * Divine-Demonic Attacks * Divine Energy Manipulation * Divine Force Manipulation * Divine Weaponry * Purification Attacks * Sacred Energy Generation Limitations * Users may require outside source of divine energy to create a blast. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Kratos (God of War) * Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Roy Han (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) * Combat God (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) * Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) via Lacerate (節) Gallery Super_Saiyan_God_SS.jpg|In the form of Super Saiyan God SS, Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) wield divine ki to great effect. File:Shinobu_Sacred_Energy.jpg|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) wielding Sacred Energy for powerful attacks. Roy Han's Divine Skill - God's Hand.jpg|Roy Han (Hardcore LEveling Warrior), The Creator and God of Lucid Adventure, using his divine skill, God's Hand. God of Combat's God's Fist.jpg|God of Combat (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) using his divine skill, God's Fist. Rank 1 Form Hardcore Leveling Warrior after delivering a Double Lacerate to NIghtmare Majin Light.jpg|Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) using the divine skill, Lacerate (節). Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power